The marriage
by Winxanimefanficwriter554
Summary: Shirayuki and Zen go on a vacation without anybody but each other. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction and I just found fanfictions the other day but from what I saw there was a lot of grammatic mistakes. So I will try to do my best not to make a lot of mistakes. But anyway enjoy! P.S. This is a couple of days after the O.V.A. and I do not own Snow White with the red hair (Akagami no Shirayukihime)

~Chapter 1~

~Flashback~

"Hey Mitzuhide if you fell in love what would you do to show her even if you already told her?" Zen asked gloomingly stareing out his bedroom window. Mitzuhide stood tensed and blushing from this question but, he responded," W - well I would invite her to a picnic in a cherry blossom forest, when the cherry blossom trees are in bloom, and often tell her that I love her. Also complinmenting her every once in a while.

~End of flashback~

Zen was sitting at his desk reading the reports from Luxdo and other areas under his jurisdiction when he glanced up at his calender. "It's already April? The cherry blossoms at the villa should be blooming soon." Theres a knock at the door. " I'm coming in" Mitzuhide announces as he opens the door. "Hey Mitzuhide when does Shirayuki have her break?" "Tomorrow through Friday since she has done a lot of overtime, and you have finished your work for this week and next week so what are you thinking you might do?"Mitzuhide answers curiously. " I'm wondering if I can take her to the villa for her break." Zen admitted. " So a trip to Prince Izana's office is an order?" a voice said from behind. It was Kiki, who had just returned from training with the soliders. " Did you have fun torturing them?" Zen asked jokeingly. "You know it" " And yes I need to ask for Lord Brother's permission."

Zen stood up from his desk as Mitzuhide and Kiki opened the door. Zen walked out of his office with Kiki and Mitzuhide following close behind. "He's deterimined to give her a great vacation isn't he? I mean he was up all night doing paperwork and he just finished next week's paperwork. " Mitzuhide whispered to Kiki. " Yea Zen is finally growing up" They arrive at Prince Izana's office door. Zen knocks on the door and says," Lord Brother I wish to speak to you." There is a long pause and Zen tenced. "Come in Zen. " Izana finally says. Zen opens the door and hurries in, his white cloak flowing behind him. "What is it this time Zen?" Izana asks. "I wish to take Shirayuki to the villa next week beings that the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom and she has done a lot of over time the past three weeks. She deserves some time off." Zen declares to Izana. "What about your paperwork for the week?" Izana asks curiously. " I have already finished it." "Is this true Mitzuhide?" "Yes your highness what he says is true." "Alright, Zen you may take Shirayuki to the villa if you wish." "Thank you Lord Brother." Zen responded happily. Zen bowed to his brother, who seemed oddly happy, and walked out of his office with Kiki and Mitzuhide. "Now how to tell Shirayuki. Hmmm..." Zen wondered. "I got it! "

~Chapter 2~

~Shirayuki P.O.V.~

"Whew all done! " I said as I was walking to the Chief's office to tell her and Ryuu goodnight. It has been a long day and I am quite tired. " Hey Chief I'm done so I'm going to my room. Have a good night. You too Ryuu." I said as I started to walk out. "Shirayuki wait..." the Chief called. "Mitzuhide droopped off this letter off for you a little while ago. "She handed me an envelope. " Thanks" I responded as I walked to my room. ' I wonder what it is.' I thought to myself. When I arrived at my room I sat down on my bed and opened the envelope inside was a folded piece of paper. I removed the paper when all of a sudden I got the feeling I was being watched. I ignored it though and unfolded the paper. This is what it said:

Dear, Shirauki please meet me in the courtyard later tonight. I have a

surprise for you. Obi and Kiki should be there to escourt you.

Yours truely,

Zen Whisteria

" Hmmm... I wonder what the surprise is. Oh well guess I'll find out but, I better change out of my uniform. I think my pink dress will do." I changed and as soon as I opened the door Kiki and Obi were waiting for me. "So it was you guys that were following me" I laughed. "Yea Master's idea." Obi answered back. "Well shall we go Kiki?" I questioned. "Yea wouldn't want to keep Zen waiting." "Where is Mitzuhide?" "Well he is back in his quaters which is where we will be going after we take you to Zen." "Speak for yourself," Obi shot back to Kiki, " I don't have quarters. I sleep in the trees." "Oh ok," I laughed.

~Zen P.O.V~

I am really excited. I'm going to have an entire week just me, Shirayuki and the cherry blossoms. "Oh I hope she likes it. Oh... here she comes." She looks excited and pretty tired at the same time. Obi, Kiki and Shirayuki walked up to me. "Thanks guys have a goodnight" I said. "Bye Miss"Obi said as he leaped towards his favorite tree. "Bye Shirayuki. Bye Zen." Kiki called as she was walking to her quarters. "Good now we're alone" I said " So Zen what's the surprise?" "Well you know how you have this coming week off?" "Yea?" "You and I are going to go to a villa for the week" "Really! Just you and me?!" "Yep, no guards or attedents." "Zen that's awesome! When do we leave?" "Around eleven tomorrow." "Well I better get packing" "Me too." "I'll walk you back." "Thanks Zen" We walked to her room she opened the door "night Shirayuki" I said. "night Zen see you tomorrow."

Her eyes sparkled so tenderly. Something came over me and I walked up behind her and hugged her. I then kissed her on the neck and whispered,"I love you my princess" in her ear then I jumped back and apologized. To my surprise she turned around and hugged me back and whispered," I love you too Zen." We both leaned in and our lips touched so tenderly. "We have to get ready so see you tomorrow and if you want I can send Kiki to get you tomorrow morning and you can eat breakfast with us." "I would love to Zen, night"

~End Zen P.O.V.~

~The next morning~

"Well I better finish packing. All I need are some of my books so I can do that after breakfast. For now I better get dressed." Shirayuki chose a new dress she just got. It was purple with a simple gold trim. There was a knock at the door. "Shirayuki it's Kiki breakfast is almost ready." "Coming Kiki" Shirayuki opened the door and saw Kiki. "Is it too much?" "No Zen will love it"

They walked down to Zen's office. Everyone was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. " Good morning Shirayuki!" Zen said (not looking at Shirayuki) "You can sit next to me." Zen turned around and saw the new dress Shirayuki was whereing. He stood there speechless. She looked so beautiful he couldn't move. "Y-you l-look lovely today my princess ." he finally said. " Thank you Zen." Shirayuki smiled. "Since when have you called the miss your princess?" Obi questioned curiosly. " Since last night it just kinda slipped out. OK!" Zen answered, flustered. They ate thier breakfast which consisted of eggs, sausage, bacon, and bread. " Thanks for breakfast. Now I better finish packing my books since it's already ten thirty." "Oh Shirayuki that won't be nessesary there's a new library at the villa." "Oh then I will go get my bags" "I can them miss." Obi ran away without Shirauki noticing. "Thank you Obi but I... can... get them... and he's gone." *Bong Bong* "I swear that guy's a ninja. Huh? Oh. It's eleven o' clock time to go Shirayuki." "Ok Zen I'm coming." They walk down to the main gate where the carriage was waiting. Zen helped Shirayuki into the carriage and they waved to goodbye to everyone as they left.

~Chapter 3~

"Shirayuki we're here time to wake up." "Hmmm... oh hi Zen did I fall asleep?" " Yea but we're here now." Zen stepped out of the carriage then helped Shirayuki down while the coachman carried thier luggage to the living room of the villa. Zen thanked the coachman and joined Shirayuki at the edge of the cliff. "The ocean is beautiful!" Shirayuki exclaimed. "Yea it is but not as beautiful as you." Zen added. Shirayuki's face turned bright red and so did Zen's after he realized what he said. "Let's go inside and get setteled in, I have something I have to show you, maybe we could have a picnic dinner." Zen suggested. "S-sure" Shirayuki agreed. They both walked into the living room and grabbed thier luggage. Shirayuki looked around the room. There was a glass coffee table in the center of the room, a couch on one side, and two arm chairs on the other. They walked down a long, blue, corridoor decorated with beautiful paintings of the ocean and mountains. There was a white trim lining the bottom of the corridoor. They came to the first door on the left. "This is your room Shirayuki." Zen said opening the door. He looked inside and saw it was the library. "Now I get why he was so happy when I asked him." "What do you mean Zen?" "Well technically this is Izana's property since he is first in line for the throne, so I had to ask him if we could stay here and he seemed a bit too happy when I left. Now, I relize that he was happy because he never told me that he had the second bedroom changed into the library, just that he had a library added. So now we have to share the bedroom." Shirayuki blushed, she was very nervous because she'd be sharing a bed with Zen, the man she loved. "Shirayuki, are you ok?" Zen asked concerned. "Y-yea!" Shirayuki anwsered. They continued down the corridoor and came to the second door on the right. "This is it!" Zen declared. He opened the door and let Shirayuki enter the room first. "Thanks Zen," she said gratefully.

~Chapter 3~  
After they unpacked and put their clothes away Shirayuki wanted to clean up before dinner. "Alright, I'll take care of dinner ok?" Zen said smiling as he walked out of the room. He packed a picnic basket with sandwiches, cucumbers, water, chips, a boquet of roses he had picked from the garden, wine, and of course wine glasses. Then Zen took some extra roses and made a trail of rose petals leading to a cherry blossom forest in the back of the villa.

~Shirayuki P.O.V.~

"Phew... all done." I said walking towards the door when I saw a note:

Dear Shirayuki, Please follow the rose petals on the floor to dinner

Yours truely,

Zen

" Huh? They lead outside? Oh well I'll clean these up later." I followed the trail to the back of the villa. When I arrived I saw Zen sitting on a picnic blanket pouring a glass of wine. "Oh Shirayki" Zen said, "Welcome to dinner. It's not much since I don't know how to cook but I hope you like it. " Zen said, embaressed. I sat down across from him," It's perfect Zen" I said.

~End Shirayuki P.O.V.~

The two enjoyed their meal, cleaned up and decided to go talk in the living room. They sat both on the couch next to each other. " I'm sorry about calling you 'my princess'!" Zen said apologetically. "It's fine really" Shirayuki insisted. " I actually really like it." Shirayuki smiled. "Really?"Zen asked. " Yea." All of a sudden Zen fell forward from exaustion. When they opened their eyes, from the shock, Zen was on top of Shirayuki with his hands next to her face. "S-sorry!" Zen bellowed getting up,"I'm just really tired!""It's ok Zen I understand." Shirayuki responded understandingly," I-in that case let's just go to bed no-...ahh!"

~Chapter 4~

~Timeskip~Arriveing back at Whistal Castle~

"Shirayuki we're almost back, also can we keep what happened the other night a secret I don't know what came over me," Zen said in a apologetic tone."For the five-hundreth ti,e Zen it's ok" Shirayuki joked. "I know I just feel bad 'cause it was so sudden." "True but I-i," She stuttered, her face flustered," -enjoyed it" she squeaked finally. Zen's face turned bright red,"I did too actually." Zen whispered, still red from embarassmeent. "Ah we're here!" Zen said looking out the window. They stepped out of the coach/carriage. "Hi every- aahh..." Shirayuki fainted. "Shirayuki!" Zen, Mitzuhide, and Kiki all shouted in unison. Zen bolt to Shirayuki and caught her before she hit the ground. "Mitzuhide your with me! Kiki, Obi please take care of the luggage and meet us the infirmiry." Zen barked.

Zen and Mitzuhide ran straight for the medical wing, Zen carrying Shirayuki in his arms. "Chief Garrock!" Zen hollered from down the hall in a panicked tone. "What is it Prince Zen?!" Chief Garrock asked in alarm. She then noticed Shirayuki in his arms, "What happened?!" She asked worried. " I don't know as soon as we got out af the coach she fainted!" he answered laying Shirayuki on a bed. The Chief examined her and found out why she fainted, but Zen had to leave to tell Izana they were back. When Shirayuki woke up, Garrock told her what happened."Oh ok, I must tell Zen but how?" She questioned. "Ah! I got it!" She said triumphantly.

~Zen P.O.V.~

I came out of Izana's office and saw that Kiki, and Obi looked suspiously happy. "What's up?" I asked," You look happier than usual." We got a note from Ryuu about Shirayuki. She's fine but wants us to meet her in the outside herb garden to tell us something really important." "Ok well let's go" I said curious what the news was. We walked to the herb garden. As we approched the garden I saw Shirayuki in her favorite pink dress sitting next to the Urashegare. Shirayuki smiled, "Hey guys!" We all ran to her, glad she was ok. "So what did you have to tell us" I asked curiously. "Weeellllllllllll," She started I bit my lip waiting for what was to come next. "I-i'm..." There was a long pause while she collected herself, "...Pregnant!" She blurted out finally. "Wait...WHAT?!" I asked in shock. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised Obi looked like his mind couldn't handle what just happened, Mitzuhide looked like he was about to cry, and Kiki looked normal but slightly frozen in shock. I, on the other hand, was over-joyed I was going to be a dad WITH SHIRAYUKI! That's when it hit me I haven't properly proposed! I had the ring in my back pocket. All of a sudden I grabbed the ring and fell down on one knee when I opened the box and said,"Shiayuki, please marry me!" Her face lit up," Of course my prince" She responded lovingly. I kissed her, but this time I wanted to be a little more intimate. So I gently grazed my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was hesitant at first, but then she slowly opened her mouth, just a little. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. I pulled her in closer toward my chest. We broke away, "I love you Shirayuki" I said hugging her. "I love you too Zen" she started, " but are THEY ok?" She asked pointing to Mitzuhide, Kiki, and Obi. "Congraulations Zen," a familiar voice came from behind a tree,"- you've become a man" Prince Izana stepped out from behind the tree. "Lord brother, why were you following me?"

~Shirayuki P.O.V.~

Zen pulled me closer, "When I over-heard Kiki tell you miss Shirayuki had to tell you something important I grew curious. So I followed you" Prince Izana explained. "So," Zen started," -will y-" Izana cut him off," I told you already but you have to bring her to mother" "Of course Lord brother" Zen tenced I was going to meet his mother, the Queen of Clarines." "Mitzuhide, Kiki, Obi," Izana barked, they all snapped out of their state of shock,"tommorow you three are to help Shirayuki move into Zen's room." he finished. "but as for tonight you'll still be sleeping with each other but you get to choose whose room to sleep in." "Lord brother..." Zen trailed off. " Zen it's not only the fact that you two are now engaged but it's also what's good for the baby" 'wait... is he ok about me being pregnant with the kingdoms HEIR!' "Well Shirayuki," he picked me up bridal style,"our journey together is just starting!" He took me to my room to change. "So your room or mine?" Zen asked after I got my nightgown on. "Your room I guess" I answered still confused about earlier. "Ok what's wrong?" Zen asked supiously, had he figured out she was


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know I said it would be October before the story was updated but my parents let me use their computer I'm like so happy right now so enjoy! Sorry its gonna be a little short.

 **Chapter 5**

 **~time skip 6 months~**

 _Shirayuki P.O.V._

I woke up and looked at the clock. "Five o' clock how did I manage to wake up so early?" I asked myself . I felt an arm pull me back down on the bed. "Shirayuki don't leave" Zen said half-sleepily. "I won't I promise" I laid back down when Zen draped his arm over my 6 month pregnant stomach. We were both snapped awake when we felt a kick.

All Zen and I could think at the time was" _That's our baby!"_

~3rd person view~

They fell asleep in each others arms, only to be awoken an hour later.


End file.
